


What She Is

by Caedmon



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Timepetalsprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 19:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6296752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caedmon/pseuds/Caedmon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is many things to the Doctor, but most of all, she's <i>astonishing</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What She Is

**Author's Note:**

> As always...
> 
> I own nothing but the mistakes. :)  
> Written for the TimePetalsPrompts drabble prompt: "astonishing".  
> come say hi! caedmonfaith.tumblr.com

If one were cynical, they might say he latched onto the first person who showed him kindness after the Time War. The Doctor’s cynical, but he knows better than to dismiss what this is, what _she_ is. 

She’s his redemption; she’s saved him so many times, so many ways.  
She’s his light; bright as a supernova that burns for millennia, guiding him, warming him.  
She’s his sanctuary; his safe harbor, the shore that he lands on. 

She’s all of these things and much, much more. But of all the things she is, the thing astonishes him most…

She’s not just his _everything_...she’s _his_.


End file.
